


But out of this house

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin refuses to think of it as loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But out of this house

Sometimes Robin doesn't sleep at night.

He has his reasons. It's hard, being in charge of protecting a city, even if he has a team to help with it. The Titans don't know all of what he knows, some of what he does doesn't occur to them. He's busy, too busy to sleep every night.

There are reasons he has cameras set up all over Jump City. *He* can't be everywhere every time. They can. And the data... he doesn't have to have time to investigate what they see, he can just send it to the police. Robberies, muggings, purse snatching, little petty daily crimes of a city that he stops when he can and sends to cops when he can't.

(Sometimes he looks at a camera feed from the corner of his eye and sees Slade's nanotech.)

He can see everything like this. There isn't anything in Jump City Robin can't know about.

So it has to be a mistake that Slade hasn't shown up.

Robin's spent a lot of time on Slade. Who he is, where he is, how to stop him. Terra was a good friend at the end, a good Titan, but Robin knows she couldn't have killed Slade. He's plotting something, planning something, and Robin has to figure out what it is. Robin has to be there to stop it.

Robin has to be there when Slade comes back.

He watches the cameras.


End file.
